This invention relates generally to a carboxylic acid-based effervescent tablet and more particularly to a tablet capable of delivering 400-1000 milligrams of calcium.
Calcium is found in nearly all organized body tissues and is the most abundant mineral in the body. It is an essential dietary element playing a role in nerve transmission, muscle function and blood coagulation and is essential for maintaining a normal heart beat. Additionally, calcium in combination with phosphorous forms the basic building block of skeletal tissue, teeth and bones.
Osteoporosis is a demineralization of bone that can be accompanied by bone deformation, severe pain and pathological fracture. Aging women are particularly susceptible to osteoporosis. It is widely believed that dietary supplements of calcium can retard the development or progression of this disease.
While calcium occurs naturally in certain food products, it is believed desirable to provide an increased dosage of calcium through a dietary supplement. Various calcium supplements are currently available in chewable tablets which rely on stomach acid to convert the calcium to its useful ionized form. Chewable tablets, however, are considered undesirable by many consumers due to their unpleasant chalky taste and side effects. Such tablets are commonly made from calcium carbonate. Ingesting such tablets may result in side effects including discomfort associated with the release of carbon dioxide as the calcium carbonate reacts with stomach acids and discomfort associated with the release of stomach acids as the calcium carbonate raises the pH of the stomach contents. This latter discomfort is commonly known as acid rebound. Raising the pH of the stomach contents may also inactivate the digestive enzymes.
An alternative to a chewable tablet is a tablet that would dissolve in a liquid to produce a solution of calcium containing the desired dosage. This solution could be ingested by drinking instead of chewing. It is known that calcium carbonate can be reacted with ascorbic acid to produce a calcium salt that is soluble in water. Ascorbic acid, however, is an undesirable reactant because it is expensive and because tablets made from calcium carbonate and ascorbic acid may deliver excessive doses of vitamin C.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tablet that will dissolve in cool tap water or juice in under two and one half minutes to produce a solution having a dose of calcium of at least 400 milligrams.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tablet that will dissolve completely in cool tap water or juice to produce a clear or almost clear solution having a dose of calcium of at least 400 milligrams.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water-soluble tablet providing a dose of calcium of at least 400 milligrams which is less expensive to produce than other known water-soluble calcium-delivering tablets.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a calcium-delivering effervescent tablet that will not rise to the surface of water until at least one-half of the tablet has dissolved.